


Precious Gifts

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: ‘Do either of them like jewellery on the other one?’





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Emperor and Consort AU, Implied Sexual Content

They have been asked before, the Emperor and his Consort, what it is they would purchase for each other, if they were to give a gift. If jewellery is mentioned, they would exchange a smile that is more teeth and darkened eyes than is proper for a crowded court, their expressions putting people in mind of the type of gifts they imagine are exchanged; translucent drops of pearls kissed from panting lips, sweet rich rubies welling up from pale skin. 

But they’d be wrong. 

They have been gifted with countless gems and precious metals by the dignitaries that come to pledge allegiance; cold, sterile things that wink back the light that shines on them. Ren has taken these apart and shattered them into a million pieces, and reassembled them into a net so fine as to be almost invisible, winking with the living heart of the finest gems. He drapes the net over his love, and these stones shine whenever Hux moves, glowing in a light that seems to come from Hux’s own skin, so when he sits atop Ren, head thrown back, he become a star, a sprawling galaxy, a glorious supernova, and all Ren’s own. 

Still and always a military man, Hux has no use for frivolous things. He has spent his years of galactic peace, researching and designing, creating better weapons that the Empire has ever had before so no Resistance will ever be given a chance to rise again without being crushed into dust. His developments are without peer, refined metals and development techniques that have yielded metals that process properties unlike any other. Rumors only, of course, no such metal exists, has never been turned out successfully from any but Hux’s labs. Not when the vital, final step has been omitted, and Ren wears the only successful test in a chain about his neck that can withstand the force when Hux wraps it in his fist and drags Ren too him, unable to bear any distance between them. The chain bears three charms; one that bears the crest of the First Order, one shaped like the dog tags Hux still wears and one that Hux crafted just for Ren.


End file.
